1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring instrument, and more particularly to a multifunction measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional measuring instrument 10 is shown to include: a housing 11; an inclinometer 12 and an orientation compass 13 mounted to a mounting surface of the housing 11; a first magnification-adjusting member 14 mounted to the housing 11, and operable to adjust an adequate focal distance for a user's eye so as to enable a built-in first magnifying lens (not shown) to adequately magnify scales on a scale ring 122 of the inclinometer 12 such that inclination angle information of the user's location can be clearly read from the scale ring 122 by the user; and a second magnification-adjusting member 15 mounted to the housing 11, and operable to adjust an adequate focal distance for a user's eye so as to enable a built-in second magnifying lens (not shown) to adequately magnify scales on a scale ring 132 of the orientation compass 13 such that orientation information of the user's location can be clearly read from the scale ring 132 by the user. Alternatively, the inclination angle information of the user's location can also be read from an inclinometer scale 121 of the inclinometer 12, and the orientation information of the user's location can also be read from a compass scale 131 of the orientation compass 13.
However, since the inclinometer 12 and the orientation compass 13 are mounted to the same mounting surface of the housing 11, the conventional measuring instrument 10 has a relatively large size in length, and is inconvenient to carry.